


Late Night at the Office

by GrilledWatermelon



Series: Late Nights [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, AU: Hanzo joined BW instead of Genji, Bottom Jesse McCree, Diapers, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Hanzo Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, trans guys im so sorry i dont know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledWatermelon/pseuds/GrilledWatermelon
Summary: Jesse often found himself not fitting in with his fellow Blackwatch agents. Part of that was his love for all things pink. Part of it was his criminal record, and part of that was his love for diapers.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Late Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983418
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Late Night at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is week 2 of kinktober for me. No theme outside of just the usual abdl stuff for me. I hope y'all like it and remember to follow me on twitter @ABDLwatch

“Jesse,” Gabe’s hand touched Jesse’s back in a show of friendly affection, “The rest of us are gonna go get drinks, do you wanna join in?”

Jesse had been acting strange all day, and despite his love for alcohol, he continued his strange actions and politely declined, “S-sorry Commander...” he almost whispered, “Maybe next time.” He suggested, smiling up at his superior.

“Alright.” Gabe said after a long silence, and left the man alone in the Blackwatch Office. 

Three minutes passed. Jesse watched the clock in the bottom of his monitor tick away until three minutes passed. Then he unzipped his pants, lowered them to above his knees, and began to grope his secret. The reason he had been acting so strange all day, a pink sissy diaper that he had sneaked onto base. 

He found himself getting close even just after that slight touch. He normally only wore diapers at night, and those were the sad medical ones the doctors got him for his bedwetting habits. 

This was the first time he had worn one so thick out in public. And the whole day he felt like he was electrically charged. As Gabe and him walked down halls, as Jack briefed the pair and commented on an odd smell, and most arousing of all, when Hanzo slapped his ass after training, and then winked at him. 

The two had been casually flirting like that for a few weeks now though, that was just flirting. But Jesse’s mind raced with ideas ever since it happened hours ago. Ideas of Hanzo calling him out for being a diapered baby right then and there. Ideas of Hanzo spanking him as punishments. Ideas of Hanzo fucking him through his sissy diapers. Ideas of Hanzo impregnating his baby cunt....

As Jesse continued to fanaticize, his thumb found its way into his mouth, and his fingers on his other hand slipped into his sissy diaper. He began to tease at his own hole. Letting out short bursts of moans as he got off to his more and more humiliating and degrading fantasies of himself, and his current humiliating situation, knowing that at any time someone could walk in on him and discover just how much of an oversized, needy, diaper loving baby he is. 

Just as that thought popped into his head though, he felt a presence directly behind him. 

“Should I just come back later?” A familiar voice said, with a smile. 

Jesse, took his thumb out of his mouth, and then slowly shamefully tried to pull his pants up, only to feel Hanzo’s hand stop him, “Han-“

Hanzo silenced him, and groped the front of Jesse’s well used diaper, earning moan after moan from the diapered man, “Do you like that, Lil Guy?”  
“Y-ye-“  
“Yeah, I know you do, Jesse~” Hanzo licked Jesse’s ear as he continued to whisper words into his fellow operative’s ear, “You’d love for me to show off what a massive baby whore you are for me to everyone, huh?”

“N-no, I- AH~”

“Don’t lie to Daddy,” Hanzo instructed as he shoved his hand down Jesse’s diaper and let his baby feel his fingers with his hole, “You wouldn’t be teasing me with that oversized sissy diaper bulging out unless you wanted this.”

Jesse shook his head, “I-no I just-“

“You just what? Wore a diaper and then expected me not to notice? Jesse I’m a sniper, and you’re so obvious.” Hanzo placed a kiss on Jesse’s neck while he continued to finger the man. 

More moans, with more intensity, higher volume, until finally, a climax. 

Hanzo pulled his hand out from Jesse’s diaper, and gave the exhausted man a kiss on the cheek. “You’ll be Daddy’s good boy from now on, right, lil guy?”

Jesse nodded along, agreeing with his daddy, and assaulted him with kisses and soft, “thank you”s between his still heavy breathing. The diapered man was clueless to the fact that his boss was right around the corner, catching small glances of the couple, while he jerked himself off. Hanzo saw.

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a follow up to this story in two weeks so I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
